


Persistence

by PastelPineapples



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Silly, crackfic to an extent, intrusions, mildly smutty, no real plot, otp writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPineapples/pseuds/PastelPineapples
Summary: Persistence can often lead to strange encounters...“We were just, you know… doing… stuff. Why do you care!?” Naruto’s defensiveness and Sasuke’s inability to contain the smug smirk from gracing his features tells her all she needs to know.“And I'm assuming Sasuke is this ‘stuff’ you're speaking of?” She asks innocently, genuinely curious, but there’s still a hint of underlying mirth in her tone.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or franchise, nor do I gain anything other than pure amusement from putting these characters in silly -and often times, angsty- situations. The idea for this one shot was taken from otpwritingprompts on tumblr. Read the notes at the bottom for more info.
> 
> Oh, and I occasionally end my sentences with prepositions. I know; I’m pure evil.

**PERSISTENCE**

The noises in the room are far from being noticeably loud, but for the inhabitants, the slight noises speak volumes as the sound of heavy breathing and light gasps seem to echo and reverberate off of the walls. Such breathy, light sounds are very rarely so deafening, but they seem to encompass the entire space. Nothing exists in this one moment but their gasps and the smell of musky sweat that lingers in the air; they’re both too enthralled and enraptured in the other’s roaming hands and the electricity pulsing through both of their bodies.

Together they're so in sync: grabbing, pulling, pinning; they're so close that they are practically melding together as one, eyes and hands absorbing everything they possibly can… but it's not enough. It's never enough. The rough pulls of hair, the forceful clashing of lips, and the intimately connecting foreheads may physically bring them closer together, but for them, they can never feel close enough. 

Their eyes lock, and their bodies thrust with a balanced rhythm they've created. Nothing else matters; nothing else can bother to subsist in this passion and pleasure induced moment…that is, with the exception of an intruding and strident rap of knocking that obnoxiously penetrates their bonding.

While they pause slightly, no longer immersed in their lovemaking, their eyes lock in a lust filled haze and the thrusting once again continues as neither wants to give up their moment of intimacy. The thrusts are becoming more and more violent, hands gripping and bruising thighs, moans strangled and breathing erratic, desperate for release, but the knocking persists, almost in tune with their movements, easing them more so out of their immersion.

They both will with every fiber of their being for the persistent knocking to cease so they can fully experience and relish in the other’s presence. If they ignore the intrusion long enough,  _ maybe _ -they’re hoping- that the unwanted visitor will take the hint and give up.

Their bodies are so slick with sweat and fluids, further adding to the intimate sounds and smells of the small bedroom, which send them both reeling. They're both at the edge; they know they’ll both plummet if they can just hold onto this moment for a little while longer...

“Damn it, Naruto! I know you’re in there, and I’m not leaving until you open this damn door!” The sound of Sakura’s voice is loud -as per usual when she is heated- and akin to nails on a chalkboard, so shrill that the words penetrate through the door, burrowing deep into their ear canals, and engulfing the room and their shared silence. 

Both men share a similar glance of growing frustration and disappointment. They so rarely have the time to bond that they consider ignoring her, but one glance down at their flaccid members, and they realize the ship for ignorance has already departed. 

“I’ll bust this door down if I have to! I’m going to count to 10!” An exaggerated, deep breath is heard on the other side of the apartment as Sakura begins her countdown, all the while still pounding forcefully on the door. 

Naruto sighs defeatedly, rolls his eyes, and before Sasuke can fully process his absence, he is out of the bed and pulling on his horrendous orange sweatpants. “Oh, for fucks sake, Sakura!” His stomps and the headache-inducing pounding of the door are all that encompass this space now.

“Damn it! I’m coming, alright?”

Sasuke scoffs as a perverse, though somewhat abnormal, thought enters his mind that Naruto very well _could have been_ doing that very act had someone not been so damn persistent and taken the hint. Of course, that moment has long since come and gone as he once again glances down at his disappointingly flaccid member. 

There’s always been something about Sakura’s voice that tends to forcefully remove all thought of intimacy from his mind. He lets out an exaggerated sigh as he proceeds to peel himself off of the bed, gather his clothes, and retreat to tidy himself up in Naruto’s hazardous bathroom. 

Their encounters are kept strictly to themselves. He forgets when or  _ why _ they came upon the decision to keep their trysts a secret, but he knows he’s irritated at the thought of that decision now. There's no way he can fully clean himself up without a proper shower as he's not only covered in Naruto’s scent and fluids, but some of his own as well. His hair is a wet mop coated in sweat, and he can only imagine how unkempt Naruto must look. 

As Sasuke enters Naruto’s living quarters, Sakura startles at his presence in the apartment and his clearly disheveled appearance, “Oh, hi Sasuke. Was I... _ interrupting _ something?” She asks with suspicion and slight teasing as she turns her attention back towards Naruto. Sakura may not have been top of their class, nor does she have a highly in tune demon nose, but she can certainly read a room, and _ this _ room is telling her that she just walked in on something  _ very  _ intimate between her two ex-teammates.

Naruto’s forced and boisterous laugh fills the room as his hand instinctively moves to scratch a nonexistent itch on the back of his head; everyone knows it’s his signature move when caught off guard and uncomfortable, which only furthers Sakura’s suspicions and amusement. 

“Of course not! Sasuke and I were just… Um, you know- well, you see we were planning on training this afternoon.”

“Naruto and I were just … hanging out.” Both Naruto and Sakura share startled expressions at the playfulness in Sasuke’s tone. Sakura can’t remember the last time, if any, she had heard Sasuke use such a tone. 

Sakura’s brow arches up, urging Sasuke to continue while sparing a quick glance toward Naruto. “You don't say?” Her confusion and amusement are at their highest peak after noting Naruto’s tense discomfort.  _ Just what on earth did she boldly insert herself into?  _

Naruto scrambles to cut Sasuke off before he completely exposes them, subtly sending him a glance to act naturally, though Naruto has never been known for his subtle nature, and Sakura quickly picks up on the brief exchange. 

“We were just planning to train together this afternoon and thought we could meet up beforehand. There's nothing weird about it!”

Her face contorts into gleeful disbelief, demanding logical answers. “Uh-huh. So when did you two start  _ ‘hanging out’  _ without killing each other? And what could you two possibly do while  _ ‘hanging out’ _ ” Her use of air quotes has grown increasingly annoying, as has the clear glow of amusement in her eyes. She's enjoying this entirely too much, and she offhandedly wonders if that makes her slightly sadistic, but this type of amusement is much too good to pass up.

“We were just, you know… doing… stuff. Why do you care!?” Naruto’s defensiveness and Sasuke’s inability to contain the smug smirk from gracing his features tells her all she needs to know. 

“And I'm assuming Sasuke is this  _ ‘stuff’  _ you're speaking of?” She asks innocently, genuinely curious, but there’s still a hint of underlying mirth in her tone. Even if she's wrong in her assumptions about what had just been taking place, she can at least get a kick out of riling them up a bit. 

Naruto balks at her accusation as Sasuke erupts into an uncharacteristic fit of hearty laughter, a sound Sakura never thought she would hear from the usually stoic man. She suspects he must still be a bit giddy from the release of endorphins. 

Naruto stutters to respond while Sasuke attempts to regain some of his composure, but all Sakura can do is smirk, now fully confident in her assumptions at their lack of denial. “You know, what I needed wasn't that important, so I'll just come by another time; though, I'll be sure to leave a note if I don't get an immediate response after the first couple of knocks.” Her wink only further embarrasses Naruto, and Sasuke, finally regaining some composure, turns bright red from annoyance or embarrassment, Sakura isn't entirely sure. Maybe a little bit of both.

The door shuts and Sakura’s billowy laughter is floating through the hallway until it completely disperses, and Naruto and Sasuke are thrown back in their shared silence; though, this time it's a bit awkward after the abrupt arrival and departure of their unwanted guest. 

“Well that was one way to let the cat out of the bag,” Naruto lightheartedly jokes, though there is an underlying hint of uncertainty and insecurity in his eyes that is concerning. 

Sasuke grabs Naruto’s chin to force direct eye contact, “I don't mind who knows about us if you don't. I only ever kept our relationship between us because I thought that's what you wanted.” 

Taking a step forward, nearly closing the gap between them as Sasuke’s scent fills his senses. Their scents are still musky and mingled with each other's that it makes him inaudibly laugh that he would be able to hide what they'd been doing from Sakura, and he's unsure why he felt he needed to in the first place. 

“I was never worried about anyone finding out; of course, I would have preferred to go about it a little differently.”

“Agreed, but what’s done is done. So… should we attempt to finish what we started?”

**END**   
  


I realize this is a bit rushed and ooc, but this was only ever meant to be a silly oneshot. The prompt is taken from otpwritingprompts on Tumblr:

“Prompt: A noticeably disheveled A enters the room: Sorry I’m late; I was doing… stuff. Person B, also disheveled and grinning smugly: I’m stuff.”

While the above responses in the provided prompt seemed a little too ooc for Sasuke, I figured a smug smirk or scoff would speak volumes for his character, but again, this was never meant to be taken too seriously! ;)

Thanks for taking the time to give this a shot! 


End file.
